bravefrontiereuropefandomcom-20200213-history
Pyro Archfiend Adel
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 10736 |no = 1092 |element = Fire |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 42 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 135 |animation_idle = 68 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |description = Any hope for the revolutionary regime Adel sought after came to a halt due to the endless fighting within Ishgria. The queen of Estoria was said to have stolen Adel's heart and influenced him with her pacifist ideals, which contradicted their own demonic nature. In return, this led them both to be branded as enemies of the demon world. It was then when Adel's confidant Jed decided to rebel against him, and pursued him along with the queen. Today Adel and the Queen of Estoria's whereabouts remain unknown after their persecution. |summon = After losing my ideals I gained someone precious to me and a small being who holds our fate. |fusion = Look, this is reality! No matter how strong you get, you will always have limits! |evolution = This is not the end! You shall realize the dreams that I left behind! | hp_base = 5230 |atk_base = 1983 |def_base = 2091 |rec_base = 1642 | hp_lord = 6851 |atk_lord = 2456 |def_lord = 2614 |rec_lord = 2043 | hp_anima = 7743 |rec_anima = 1805 |atk_breaker = 2694 |def_breaker = 2376 |atk_guardian = 2218 |def_guardian = 2852 | hp_oracle = 5958 |rec_oracle = 2281 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 30 |ls = Emperor's Sanctuary |lsdescription = 30% boost to max HP, Def, probable slight damage reduction & boosts BB gauge fill rate |lsnote = 10% chance to reduce 20% damage taken & 30% boost |lstype = Hit Points/Defense/Brave Burst |bb = Vatra Defeat |bbdescription = 13 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes, boosts Spark damage for 3 turns & reduces damage taken by 50% for 1 turn |bbnote = 70% boost |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 13 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 37 |bbdc = 13 |bbmultiplier = 280 |sbb = Duke's Endurance |sbbdescription = 16 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes, boosts Spark damage and gradually recovers HP for 3 turns & reduces damage taken by 50% for 1 turn |sbbnote = 70% boost & heals 2000-2500 + 12% Rec |sbbtype = Heal/Support/Offense |sbbhits = 16 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 29 |sbbdc = 16 |sbbmultiplier = 480 |ubb = Supremacy: Cardinal Gene |ubbdescription = 21 combo massive Fire attack on all foes, hugely boosts Spark damage for 3 turns & reduces damage taken by 75% for 2 turns |ubbnote = 120% boost |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 21 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 25 |ubbdc = 21 |ubbmultiplier = 1200 |es = Pragmatic Dreamer |esitem = |esdescription = Damage taken slightly boosts BB gauge |esnote = Fills 2-3 BC |evofrom = 10735 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Ishgria Demons II |addcatname = Adel3 }}